


Перестрелка

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Однажды Шариф и Миллер не смогли пройти мимо пейнтбольной площадки.





	Перестрелка

— Да ты не умеешь!..  
— Да хрена с два!

— Да ты с затвором не справишься!..  
— А ты проверь!

— Ты с оружием как цапля!..  
— Я тебя на лопатки уложу!

«Господа, — вежливый вопрос раздатчика, — что вы решили?»  
Господа смотрят друг на друга. С прищуром — внимательным; оценивая. 

— Я не стреляю в гражданских.  
— Я тебя за один раунд уделаю.

Чуть ли не быкуя лоб в лоб, меряясь переносицами. Один чуть склонившись вниз, второй упрямо потянувшись верх. 

— Всухую.  
— Три на три.  
— И никаких поддавок.   
— Никаких. 

Ухмылки вместо вызова. Смотрят друг на друга. Уходят в раздевалку переодеваться.   
Золотой — красный. 

 

Миллер не успевает отдышаться. Шариф знает его тактику — и гонит по лабиринту технично и уверенно, не дает ни в засаду сесть, ни обосноваться в снайперском гнезде. Вовсю пользуется гранатами — кидает точно, четко, как бейсбольные мячи в перчатку; ловушку кэтчера.   
Миллер ощущает себя как бэттер, который постоянно промахивается битой мимо. 

Несется, падает, перекатывается за укрытие. 

Хлопки мячей-гранат застилают зрение дымом, светом, туманят обзор. 

Джим тихо ругается сквозь зубы и падает на живот. Ныряет под арку, по гравию кубарем перемещается за большой камень. 

Шариф контролирует всю карту, которую видит; действует расчетливо, хладнокровно — в обойме пока все патроны. Изматывает снайпера, заставляет открыться, не дает ни укрепиться, ни подобраться ближе, ни навести прицел.   
Чертов гражданский устраивает охоту лисы на куропатку. И тактика себя оправдывает. 

Знает, что любят снайперы, что предпочитают, — и выворачивает в свое преимущество.   
Джим разгорается злым азартом.   
Шариф заставляет его быть в постоянном движении — и сам меняет позицию так, что питчер бьет с размаху каждый раз с нового места.

В обойме Джима — бэттера — тоже тесно. Ввести мяч в игру, отбить битой — не удается. 

 

Дэвид внимательно вслушивается в гравий: тот выдает Миллера с потрохами. Да, тот профессиональный военный, но не ауг — под ногами камешки хрустят ломким хворостом.   
Хочешь поймать в капкан — расставляй ловушки, опутывай сетью со всех сторон.   
Не хочешь, чтобы поймали в капкан тебя, — не давай устроить засаду. 

Снайперы умеют бить неожиданно, резко, внезапно — и в самое сердце. Не увидишь, не поймешь — а уже истекаешь кровью. И ответить нечем — не подходят ближе, так же, с расстояния, добивают контрольным.   
У снайперов есть привычка — следить молча, внимательно, а затем бесшумно нажимать пусковой крючок.   
И под наблюдением оптического прицела можно ходить и день, и два, и год. А потом — отстреляться нечем, и откуда случился прорыв, когда именно стрелок решил всадить пулю, — уже все равно.   
Снайперов нужно гонять, не давать задуматься, не отдавать им контроль. Они не любят близкий контакт и всячески от него уворачиваются. Зато, попав в хватку, становятся послушными и покорными. Лишь по привычке огрызаются. Но слушаются поводка.  
Дэвид передергивает затвор и слушает внимательно песок. Мяч в руке гранатой. Вернее — наоборот.

 

Джим задевает Шарифа по касательной; на рукаве у плеча расцветает алая клякса краски.   
Джим не торопится. Отползает тихо на брюхе обратно, меняет дислокацию. Чувствует себя песчаной ящерицей, которая оставляет хвост. Противник умеет навязывать свои правила, подманивать к себе.   
Сжимает орлиные когти крепче, расправляет крылья — из комка перьев в стрелу с тетивы. 

Дэвид чутко ловит скрытое тепло добычи — как змея, что сворачивается в пружину, гремя трещоткой, прежде чем сделать выпад. Шуршит чешуей, линяет шкуркой, оставляет на прежнем месте фантом.   
Следит внимательно, на голове топорщится хохолок: сокол готов к атаке рывком, разметав тени крыльями. 

Красный и золотой.   
Краска взметается веером, павлиньим хвостом, смешиваясь в оранжевый, зеленый, синий, оливковый…  
Брызги расцвечивают серую униформу защиты. Заряды: бронебойные и легкие, разрывные и маломощные, каждый со своим цветовым маркером — устраивают праздник. 

 

— Черт, — Шариф поднимает забрало шлема, проводит рукой. На щеке остается золотой след.   
Джим молча стаскивает свой, волосы над макушкой топорщатся дыбом. Между броником и шеей мокрое теплое пятно —  
клякса выстрела. 

— Ты где стрелять научился? — пытается наощупь оттереть горло краем рукава.   
Дэвид улыбается:  
— Я делал оружие. Боевые импланты.   
Не знаешь, с какой стороны подойти к ним и как взяться, понятия не имеешь об отдаче и перезарядке, — молчит он, — просто вон из производства. Теоретики не выживают на чистых расчетах.

Шариф опускает взгляд и тихо ругается: он расстрелян как мишень — показательно, четко. Локти, солнечное сплетение; на щитке шлема — алое пятно по центру забрала.   
Ни одного живого места. Перебитые лучевые кости, коленные чашечки, вены на бедрах, ну и черепушка — это даже не обсуждается, снайперы любят сразу в голову, чтобы объект лишне не дергался и не бил копытом. 

Джим оттирает щеку Шарифа. Ладонь у него жесткая, горячая, пальцы немедленно пачкаются в краску.   
Дэвид перехватывает его за запястье, как за помеху, и целует в губы. Быстро, стремительно, без раздумий.   
Глаза довольные, рот кривится в усмешке. Вокруг сумрачно и тихо, плотной завесью дым от вспышек и затемнений.   
Целоваться с Джимом горько и жарко.  
Губы у Шарифа жесткие и соленые — где-то прикусил до крови.   
Джим привлекает Дэвида к себе за талию. Привычно ерошит волосы — и смеется:  
— Ты теперь с желтой башкой, как цыпленок.   
Шариф усмехается, касается пальцами собственного рта — и мажет тонкой полоской крови Джима от века вниз по скуле.   
— Помечен.

 

До конца сеанса, пари, перестрелки еще двадцать минут.   
Достаточно.


End file.
